A Day in the Life Captain Edition
by Uncanny Skies
Summary: Follow the different tennis club captains through their daily routines. You may discover something about them that has never been told before... Chapter 2: Atobe Keigo
1. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**A Day in the Life (Captain Edition): Tezuka Kunimitsu**

* * *

6:30 AM– The tranquil atmosphere surrounding the Tezuka residence is disrupted by one radio playing from a room somewhere down the second floor corridor. Tezuka Ayana, not used to the concept of putting the words "radio" and "playing" together, climbed back upstairs after washing the dishes from their breakfast. She finally detected where the sound was coming from– her son's room.

Perturbed by his sudden interest in listening to the radio, Ayana quietly knocked on the door. The sound disappeared right after the first knock. The door slid open and she found herself facing her son.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked with his usual polite manner. His face betrayed no emotion, also as usual.

"Ah, I was just wondering why you suddenly decided to listen to the radio," his mother replied with a gentle smile. "I was always under the impression that you preferred your classical music CDs."

At this, the younger Tezuka showed the _slightest_ hint of discomfort as a pursed his lips together _very_ slightly. "I found the station with English lessons. I believed it would be useful for class."

"Well, carry on then," Ayana said, still with a gentle smile, and walked back downstairs.

Tezuka closed the door and listened to the radio once again.

"Repeat after me! _Twinkle, twinkle, little star! How I wonder what you are!_"

And he thought to himself: _English is a very odd language_.

* * *

8:00 AM– Morning practice had just ended for the Seigaku Tennis Club. Based on the data inside Inui Sadaharu's notebook, the statistics for the morning are as follows:

5: people given laps by the captain, three received fifty while the other two received a hundred

3: unsuccessful attempts done by Inui to get Tezuka to drink his latest concoction

2: times Tezuka had to drag Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Echizen back from the club room because they insisted on playing with their Nintendo DS during practice hours

7: attempts done by Fuji to get Tezuka to change his facial expression, one of which was _slightly_ effective (He asked: "Hey, I heard you were listening to the radio this morning.")

* * *

3:20 PM– A meeting was held in the Student Council room. The committee members arranged their seats in a circle, with their president's seat somewhere close to the blackboard.

Tezuka led their incredibly tedious meeting as he proposed around five new policies. No one begged to differ because the words came from _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu. Which automatically meant that they are absolutely perfect and do not need to be scrutinized.

Meeting for the day was adjourned.

* * *

6:00 PM– Afternoon practice had just ended for most members of the tennis club. However, the regulars had to stay behind for a short meeting regarding their manager/data-gatherer's evaluation of their current performance.

"Starting with the freshman," Inui said, peering at Echizen through his glasses, "while your techniques and play style are of exceptional quality, your ethics do not set a very good example for the rest of the team. If you continue to act in such a slack manner, this may cause the team to follow your attitude, leading to the downfall of the team."

Kikumaru began to laugh and tease his underclassman, only to be cut off. "The same goes for you, Kikumaru. Although the problem with you is less of lacking in effort but in concentration."

"Momoshiro, you eat too much. Cut down on the burgers. Your jump becomes lower with each trip you take to fast food joints. Kikumaru and Echizen, stop going with him there. You're encouraging him." To this, the three grumbled about how they were always the ones who got the most negative comments.

"Kaidou, you should try my latest recipe–" but he was cut off by Kaidou abruptly saying "no way". "Your loss, then."

"Kawamura, if you could somehow," Inui said, with emphasis on 'somehow', "control your Burning Mode, that would be greatly appreciated. Otherwise… Just work on your control."

"Fuji, do not bring your camera to the courts. I bring the camera. Not you. So stop trying to take over my job." Realizing that he was no longer giving comments regarding tennis, Inui coughed and continued, "Your tennis skill, however, is already at a very high level. Just continue practicing as you always do. I recommend working on power."

"Vice captain Oishi, you spend too much time with Kikumaru. Why is that?" Inui fixed his glasses in a rather ominous manner. "Anyway, I'm just saying you should not be influenced by that guy's attitude–" To this, Kikumaru yelled "Stop picking on me!" but Inui ignored that. "–because your current efforts are at optimal efficiency."

"As for you, Tezuka…" The two looked at each other with a gaze full of highly concentrated austerity. They might as well have been speaking telepathically. And to the rest of the team, calling it 'telepathic communication' was the only way they could have rationalized what happened. After all, the next thing Inui said was "that is all".

Tezuka dismissed the team, but not before reminding them not to let their guard down. Of course, no one really understood what he meant by that. Were they not supposed to let their guard down against slacking off? Against illness? Against random thugs in the street? So no one bothered trying to understand it anymore and just nodded like robots upon hearing the captain's daily "yudan sezou ni ikou".

* * *

8:00 PM– The dust covering the television of the Tezuka household has been disturbed. The little grey particles were startled. And they all asked, "Who dares disrupt our slumber?" But upon seeing the person seated just behind the living room coffee table, they had to resign themselves to having their slumber disrupted.

Tezuka Kunimitsu turned on the television. He flipped through the channels as he looked for a show that would pique his interest. Singing teen idols? Boring. Cooking show? Slightly interesting, but boring. People climbing a mountain? He already watched this episode. An eating contest? …Awesome.

And so, Tezuka watched the people on TV stuff themselves with various dishes, from appetizing-looking meals to food that looks like a certain teammate of his made them. And all the while, the room was quiet, save for the sounds coming from the television. No laughter, no comments. One had to wonder why in the world Tezuka would watch a comedy show if he wasn't intending to laugh.

* * *

9:30 PM– Tezuka took out a thin blue notebook from his desk drawer. It was the journal where he recorded his daily activities.

After he finished detailing all the boring things that happened to him that day (such as "I recited five times in history class, I wrote the character for 'succeed' in calligraphy class, I ate unacha for lunch…"), he added a strange comment at the end of his journal entry.

"_I learned that the radio and the television are very funny, yet troublesome, devices. They almost made me laugh. I should not let my guard down against them."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **While I made up most of the stuff here, I did get his schedule from the PairPuri fanbooks. Which means, Tezuka does watch people eat on TV.

I will probably write about Atobe next time. Tune in until then!


	2. Atobe Keigo

**A Day in the Life (Captain Edition): Atobe Keigo**

* * *

7:00 AM– After a simple breakfast consisting of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding and some needlessly expensive brown rice, Atobe Keigo began his daily laps around the sprawling field behind the main house. At the end of every lap, there would be a butler waiting for him with a glass of cold orange juice, complete with the customary paper umbrella on the side. Another butler would also be holding an umbrella because "too much of the morning sun might ruin the young master's complexion". Yes, Atobe was very well taken care of.

After Atobe finished five laps, a stableboy came towards him, leading a horse of pure white mane. According to a witness testimony from the boy, "Keigo-sama looked like he was having a heartfelt conversation with the horse as they gazed into each other's eyes. It was a very moving scene." And thus, Atobe rode his beautiful horse into the sunset. Or at least, that's what he was imagining as he did laps around the field again. While riding a horse.

Atobe's laps are far, far stranger than the ones given out by other tennis clubs.

* * *

8:00 AM– The Atobe family was so rich that they had multiple helicopters and jet planes. Keigo himself had a hang glider which he used to go to school everyday. And yet, he has never arrived at morning practice on time. Some of his teammates would even bet about it. The newer members would always bet that he would come on time, which obviously meant they lost a lot. The regulars, on the other hand, knew that there were only three real choices– late, very late, or why-did-you-even-bother-coming late. On this particular day, he was _only_ an hour late.

"Looks like I win this round," Shishido declared with a smirk while Mukahi reluctantly handed over his two hundred yen.

"Hah! You just got lucky," the latter commented. "That Atobe probably lost track of time riding that horse of his again." He proceeded to grumble about how a captain is supposed to train people instead of horses.

"Um, should you really be betting about another person's tardiness?" Ootori asked in his usual mild manner. "I mean… I'm sure Atobe-san has a good reason for always being late."

"The boy is right." Suddenly, Atobe was standing right behind the three regulars. "Ore-sama _has_ a very good reason." But instead of elaborating on what exactly that 'reason' was, he changed the subject. "You two, however, are not supposed to be gambling, much less in school. If I were less lenient regarding these matters, I would have reported you to the proper authorities. However, ore-sama is a truly benevolent Student Council president and tennis club captain. Thus, I will let you off with a warning today."

Just as suddenly as he appeared, Atobe left, Kabaji following right behind him.

"…I _still_ think he got distracted by the horse," Mukahi remarked.

* * *

12:50 NN– Once again, it was that time of the week when the school radio station is hijacked. At least, that's what Hiyoshi Wakashi thinks every time Atobe comes to their studio to say something over the public address system. While the rest of the student population had to accomplish various documents in order to have their announcement approved, the Student Council president could just snap his fingers– which often happens literally, by the way– and BAM! Instant permission. No one even seems to care that Atobe's announcements are rarely important.

Today was no exception.

As soon as Atobe entered the studio, the rest of the journalism committee quickly dispersed from the microphone stand in order to give way to the guest speaker. Kabaji set down a portable radio in front of the mic and started to play a recording of the Hyoutei chant. And after the words "the winner is–", Atobe would snap his fingers impossibly loud and finish the interrupted chant with "–me".

Yes, Atobe would say that _he_ is the winner over the PA system despite having no "wins" to boast about on that particular day.

However, it was pretty much a tradition in Hyoutei already, and no one was about to make a snide remark about the person whose family was funding eighty percent of the school renovations. Not even Hiyoshi, but for reasons different from the rest of the committee. He only really cared about observing the captain he wanted to "gekokujou". If tolerating Atobe's quirks was going to help him becoming a better captain than this guy, he would do just that.

And so, he contented himself with adding an entry to his list of the ridiculous things Atobe has announced over the PA for the duration of the year.

_Hiyoshi's Record on Atobe's Announcements:_

_Week 1: "The tennis courts have finally been covered with velvet. Please refrain from rolling around it during our tennis practice."_

_Week 2: "A new chair has been installed in the Student Council office for ore-sama's use. Do not touch it under any circumstances lest ore-sama files you a warning."_

_Week 3: "The tennis club's most formidable opponent this week will be Seishun Gakuen. Thus, I call the rest of the student body to support us in our match against them."_

_Week 4: "Ore-sama is pleased to announce that the price of chocolate served with the school lunch has become significantly lower over the past month."_

_*Note to self: Lately, the captain's announcements have been mirroring those from a certain dystopian novel set in England in the 1980's. Determine if a conspiracy is taking place immediately._

* * *

5:30 PM– After afternoon practice ended, the Hyoutei tennis club regulars had a general meeting in their clubroom. However, the current time of day caused the conversation to turn from tennis to snack time quite rapidly.

"Hey, hey, guys, let's go to a manga cafe! It'll be really FUN~!" Apparently, Akutagawa woke up upon (subconsciously) hearing that no one was talking about serious stuff anymore.

"No way. That's really lame," replied Shishido, glowering at the boy. "I'd rather go to a fast food chain."

"However, that would be a complete waste of the opportunity to drain Atobe's wallet, Oshitari reasoned out as coolly as he always does.

"Ahn! How dare you suggest that ore-sama's money supply could be depleted!" Atobe remarked with indignation but quickly recovered his composure. "However, I do agree with Shishido. Ore-sama wishes to go to a restaurant for the common folk."

Silence.

"Did you not hear what ore-sama said? I said I want to go to a fast food chain."

Mukahi replied with a flat "what". Shishido, ashamed that they have a captain like this, lowered his cap. Hiyoshi, ashamed that he's even bothering to surpass this kind of guy, slammed his head on the desk. Ootori nodded respectfully but only out of courtesy. Oshitari adjusted his glasses, reflecting light as if challenging Atobe to go through with his proposal. And Akutagawa… just stopped functioning.

So far, it seems as if Kabaji was the only one who genuinely agreed with the idea. At least, that's what it seems all the time anyway since he always replies with a passionate "usu" to Atobe's every idea.

"Ahn? No one wants to eat fast food? Not even if ore-sama buys enough to last us through the whole week?"

Mukahi and Shihido seemed to reconsider their reactions. Hiyoshi, however, still had his face planted on the desk. Ootori just smiled to be polite. And Akutagawa was still not functioning.

"Atobe, the food will spoil," Oshitari, forever being the only sane man, just had to remark.

"…Ore-sama calls for an additional meeting tomorrow morning regarding where we should eat in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

10:30 PM– Now that the stressful day was over for Atobe Keigo, he was happy that he is finally able to relax on his soft purple couch. He turned on the sound system and started to play some classical music as he drank champagne (non-alcoholic, of course) from a crystal goblet.

Just as he has finally sunk into the peacefulness of his room, he heard the guard paging him through the PA: "Keigo-sama, there are two young men outside the gates. They say they are from your tennis club. The shorter one has red hair and the drowsy-looking one has blond hair."

Atobe sighed. "Bring them to the lounge."

He walked to the living room and wondered just what in the world those two wanted. When he finally got there…

"I got kicked out of the house. Yuushi also kicked me out of his house. Can I sleep over?"

"I fell asleep in the park and got lost on my way home. Can I sleep over too? Can I? Can I?"

…Atobe knew he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I imagine that the other tennis club regulars would be bothering Atobe on a regular basis, hence the last part. By the way, I am not making up the part about horseback-riding and the hang glider. Atobe is that weird.

So then, if you want to know who the next captain feature will be about... Tune in for the next update!

...Which will probably come around next week.


End file.
